worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Mok'Nathal ideas
Revealed to be a hoax, albeit a very convincing one. Although hardly anything new, someone posted an exceedingly well-written flavor story to support the new theory of the Mok'Nathal being the new alliance race on the World of Warcraft forums: :"From Orc and Ogre blood did the mighty race of the Mok'Nathal rise. The prospering warriors prided themselves over their attunement with nature and their daunting presence on the battlefield when faced with anyone unwise enough to test their wrath. Boasting both Orc cunning and Ogre might, the half breeds were considered noble warriors amongst both the Orc and Ogre clans. Their standing amongst both races soon cascaded with the coming of demonic magic and with it the might of the powerful demigods of the Ogre race. Recognized only as the Gronn, the power the seven of them wielded was unequaled throughout Draenor. The Gronn cared little for their own children, let alone other races they felt to be inferior. With their odium came their intolerance towards the Orcs, whose blood flew through the veins of the Mok'Nathal. :The fact that the Ogres would dare bring impurities to their bloodline angered their demigods, who hunted down all Mok'Nathal and tormented them relentlessly. Their own Ogre brethren were forced by the almighty Gronn to help purify the lineage and pursued the half breeds with there godly masters; forcing the Mok'Nathal to turn to the Orcs for haven from their chase. Sadly, the demonic magic the Orcs gained hold of contorted their judgment and manner, making them apprehensive and mistrusting towards their cousins. :Their only hope to survive was to take flight from the smoldering world which only became an option when Medivh opened the Dark Portal, linking the Orcs blood lusted warriors to Azeroth. Lead by Tagar Bearclaw and Rexxar the Beast Master, the Mok'Nathal traded one hell for another. Where they were no longer hounded by the Ogre's demigods, they were now being killed on sight when ever crossing paths with the now senseless Orcs. :Tagar Bearclaw refused to recognize what now looked like fate and instead ordered what remained of his clan to fashion together makeshift rafts and journey across the Great Sea. Their extensive expedition landed them on the coasts of Kalimdor, and their battered clan, now safe from both the mindless Orcs and the immortal Gronn, was finally able to rebuild their once grand domain. Rexxar, who was renowned for his valor when faced with the Gronn and left to die after vicious torturing, left the clan to take up a nomadic life and live amongst what he believed to be his closest ally; nature. :The Mok'Nathal, troubled with the fact that several of their brethren still wandered the burning world of Draenor, swore to liberate them from the Gronn's relentless hunt and take retribution for their brother's deaths. Refusing to side with the ally they needed the most when first faced with their enemy gods took up arms with the Night Elves and their Allies, who willingly accepted them into their ranks when presented with the knowledge that the Blood Elves had sided with the vile Horde. :Alkhol'Nathal would offer the half breeds with the shelter of a city rivaling the prominence of the one they left behind when fleeing from the world that damned them to the isolation of Azeroth. Situated North West of the Barrens, the lands of Lashindow connected the forests of Ashenvale to the Stonetalon Mountains and offered the Alliance a slight edge against the Horde's forces." The original post to the WoW forums ended with "Something you'll be reading at E3" coinciding with the widely held belief that the new alliance race would be officially announced during the Electronic Entertainment Expo. The post was deleted quickly by a Blizzard CM and then re-posted. Although some say that Blizzard's haste to bury the story points to it having some relevance there are minor details that seem to disprove it. The geographical location of Lashindow, as he described it, is impossible on the current Kalimdor map. He places it in between the Barrens, Ashenvale and the Stonetalon Mountains, but there is no such space there, not even undeveloped space. The creation of this zone would require a massive reworking of those three zones.Also, there some minor issues in the writing, in particular the use of apostrophes ("the Ogre's demigods" should be "the Ogres' demigods). This rumor is also seemingly lended credibility by what some say is a picture of the new race in the existing concept art for the upcoming expansion. A Mok'Nathal in Outland? However, this is most likely a full-blooded Orc, since his skin is clearly dark green. Rexxar, the only Mok'Nathal shown in the WarCraft universe, possessed the peach complexion of an ogre. ---- Rumored Mok'Thanl Racial Abilities & Mount: The Wild's Blessing: When activated, the Mok'nathal has a 25% chance to stun an enemy for two seconds when hit. Lasts 10 secconds. Callous: +5% defense Heated Brand: +10 Fire resistence The Wild's Offerings: +10 to Leather Working And of course their mounts will be bears. Oh my. ---- Due to a long period of inactivity, the original thread has been deleted from the Blizzard forums as per forum policy. Nevertheless, the poster admitted to making the entire thing up some time before the thread was deleted; though not before a lengthy 23 page discussion. Still, there is a possibility that the Mok'Nathal will become a new race in a future expansion... Kategooria:Mok'Nathal Kategooria:Hoaxes Kategooria:World of Warcraft race ideas